


Programmed to Care

by lovelyleias



Series: Alien Aesthetic [2]
Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Call and Ripley are delightful assholes and I love them, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been on Earth for less than an hour, but there is already much to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmed to Care

**Author's Note:**

> The second in my [Alien Aesthetic](http://lovelyleias.tumblr.com/tagged/alien-aesthetic) series. To see the accompanying graphic, go [here](http://lovelyleias.tumblr.com/post/144664116492/alien-aesthetic-annalee-call-do-you-remember). This one's for Call.

“Do you remember Earth?” Call asked, turning toward Ripley as she peered towards the scorched city. “The way it was, when you were alive? The first time.”

“I do,” Ripley admitted, shifting on the rock. “I lived here for little while. Not here. In the States, I think. It was much greener than you’d believe.”

Call found that impossible, indeed, faced with so much desert and heat. She peered toward the broken structure in the distance. It looked like it might once have been important. She reached an absent hand down and scratched her side. The bullet hole didn’t— couldn’t— hurt, but the loss of tissue and wiring had left a strange, itchy feeling.

Ripley looked over at her and squinted. “What was it you did on the Betty, anyway?”

Call hunched forward. “I was an engineer.”

“No shit,” Ripley bared her teeth and leaned forward. “I was an engineer, too. Before.”

Another thing that Call found hard to picture.

“Well, we better get to work,” Ripley climbed to her feet. “There’s a lot around here that needs fixing.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that what you like to do?” Ripley’s lips twitched into a half-mocking smile. “Fix things?”

Call snorted and gestured to the ruined city. “I don’t think I can do shit for this place.”

“Start small, then. That hole in your side isn’t very pretty. There’s got to be a way to close it. And besides,” Ripley turned towards the Betty. “I was talking about the ship. But I guess your ambitions reach higher than that.”

Call rolled her eyes as Ripley ducked onto the ship. She knew she should appreciate her brief moment of solitude. There’d be three people waiting for her on the Betty, three loud, aggressive, dangerous people. She should value any distance she got from them.

Instead she got up, brushed off her pants, and went to join her crew.


End file.
